Revenge Of The Slitheen: Blakeman Prequel
by Fel Fotch Passameer Slitheen
Summary: At Park Vale, Blakeman is looking over some rather poor Test Results, a women enters his office who may just have a solution to Blakeman's little problem.
1. Chapter 1: Blakeman's Demise

It was just another day at Park Vale School for Blakeman, the headmaster.  
Blakeman was quite overweight, he'd been trying to loose weight, rather unsuccessfully.

The time was 9:30am, early morning, classes had just started. Blakeman opened the door to his office and plumped his large body into his office seat.  
"Urghhh.. right. Now, let's see...", Blakeman said as he opened a drawer in his desk. He put some papers on the table, they were the test results for the past few months.  
Blakeman tutted, "These results are terrible!", he said to himself, "Something's going to have to be done about these test results!", Blakeman said.

He then heard a knock at the door. "Come in.", said Blakeman, swivilling his chair around. A rather overweight woman with a pink top and brown hair entered the room.  
"How may I help you miss... errrr...", asked Blakeman, "Janine.", said the woman. ", "May I sit down?", she asked. "Of course", replied Blakeman. Janine took a seat on a wide black seat. "I'm from Coalfire Construction", said Janine, "We've heard of your poor test results and we have a solution to your problem.", she said.

Blakeman's left eyebrow raised, Janine smiled. "S-Sorry, what is it?", said Blakeman, "The solution I mean." Janine spoke up, "A brand new Computer Block. Very modern,  
up to date. If you'll come with me Sir, I have some plans at our building we can show you.", she said. Blakeman smiled. "Of course! This sounds just brilliant! Just what the students need and just what Park Vale needs to improve these rather sorry Test Results."

"Excellent!", said Janine, "If you'll just follow me, we'll be there in no time!". Blakeman smiled. He got up, opened his office door and followed Janine.

Eventually, they arrived at the building. They entered. Janine then felt her tummy. "I'm sorry Sir, will you excuse me a moment? I've been feeling slightly sick lately, I'll show you the plans in a moment.", she said. "Ermm... of course, I'll just wait here then?", replied Blakeman. "Oh no no, you can go right into my office, it's just on the second right down the corridor, you can't miss it.", Janine said. "Very well...", said Blakeman, walking off.

Janine entered the woman's bathroom. Blakeman entered her office and sat down, patiently waiting for her. He looked at the clock, 10:03am.  
Eventually, the door opened. "Ah, Miss Janine, are you feeling b-", Blakeman stopped talking. What stood in the room wasn't Janine, it wasn't human, it was this big green... thing. It looked at Blakeman and it spoke: "I'm feeling much better Sir, but I don't think you'll be feeling too good in a moment..."

Blakeman screamed as a claw swung at his forehead, it was the last thing he saw.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Out

"I'm sorry if he's a bit tight, but he looks good enough, very fat and I'm sure you shouldn't have too many problems with his skin..", said Janine, now back in her diguise.

Janine was really a member of The Slitheen Family and had killed Blakeman so that a member of her race could use his skin to his own advantage.  
"I don't think I'll be having any complaints here! You've brought me Christmas early!", said the male Slitheen, laughing.  
"Urgh, help me into this will you?", he asked.  
Janine helped the Slitheen fit itself into the skinsuit, it's feet went in and she slowly raised it to it's belly.  
Blue lights flashed in the room as the Slitheen slid itself into Blakeman's skin.

The Slitheen wore a compression collar around their neck and this is how they could squeeze into the skins of their victims who were usually smaller than they were.  
This came with two disadvantages. Gas built up in the skinsuit and the compression could make the skinsuits rather uncomfortable.

Eventually, Blakeman stood up, but with the Slitheen now inside of him, using his skin.  
"How does it feel?", asked Janine, " Not bad, but I think this might help.. ooooh!", replied Blakeman before letting off a long and loud fart.  
"Ahhh, much better. Hopefully this won't become too problamatic, I have a school to run!", said Blakeman, before smiling.

Blakeman walked off and headed towards his office before a teacher stopped him. " ?", they said. "Y-yes? What is it?!", snapped Blakeman.  
"You were gone for an awfully long time sir, we were worried about you.", they said. "Y-yes well, I was looking over some very important plans which are currently none of your business!", said Blakeman rather rudely. "IF you'll excuse me...", said Blakeman, before walking off.  
Blakeman farted before he opened the door to his office, "Ohhh.. oops, urghh."

Blakeman plopped himself down on the seat, farting again. "Oh god.. arghhhh. Hopefully this will ease off later."  
Blakeman thought to himself, "Once that computer block is completed, I'll no doubt have to show some miserable dumb humans around it. I also need to get a skin for my brother."

Blakeman tapped his hands on the desk. "He also brought his son, stupid of him. I'll need to get a skin for him too."  
Blakeman sighed, he pressed his fingers on the blinds, parting them slightly, looking outside. "What a tediously boring school day this is, I think I'll treat myself."

Blakeman exited his office, headed to the staff toilets, then farted. He laughed as he unzipped, his skin fell to the floor and Blakeman took himself inside a stall.  
"That's much better, I'll get myself dressed later.." 


End file.
